thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Legion
Legion, real name David Haller is a Mutant and son of Charles Xavier. He was originally persuaded by Xavier and the X-Men to help him until he joined Apocalypse and became one of his Horsemen of Apocalypse taken under the name Famine. Physical Appearance David's body changes to match whichever of his multiple personalities is manifesting itself. They all have the same, physical traits, consisting of blonde hair and blue eyes. Both David and Lucas are young men of a slim build and average height, with short, blonde hair. David has no facial hair while Lucas has a patch of hair on his chin. David dresses conservatively, with combed hair while Lucas has a more punk/goth style, wearing leather wristbands, a leather collar, boots and a tight, black vest with wild, feathered hair. Ian is a young boy around the age of 7 or 8. History David was the son of Charles Xavier and Gabrielle Haller. David's parents' marriage, however, did not last long because of Xavier's primary responsibility to helping and teaching other mutants and leaving David under the care of his mother. Since then, David grew to despise his father for leaving his family over his personal pursuits. When David was attending high school, he unexpectedly manifested his mutant powers in which he developed a split personality. In which David's body can somehow change to match whichever of his multiple personalities is dominant, with personality and body shifts, and each controlling a different aspect of David's psionic power. The known personalities are: Lucas, a Scottish punk who commands David's pyrokinesis, and Ian, a young and seemingly mute boy who can create powerful telekinetic powers. These personalities can communicate with David, who initially did not realize them as his personalities throughout his life. David later attended Oxford University where he continued to believed that Lucas and his "brother" Ian are roommates and without ever realizing that his other personalities would take over his body. When Lucas took control of David, he encountered Sinister and was offered to join the side of Apocalypse in order to have a chance of retribution against Charles Xavier. The next day, David was unexpectedly reunited with Charles while he was accompanied by Moira McTaggart of Excalibur, whom told him about his mutant powers. Initially David was skeptical until he realized now about the Lucas and Ian personalities. After this sudden revelation, Sinister appeared and allowed the Lucas personality to take over. The result was a battle between Lucas and Sinister against the X-Men and Excalibur which forced Apocalypse to intervene and taking David/Lucas with him. Powers and abilities Legion has the ability to shapeshift into three separate forms, each representing one of his multiple personalities: David, Ian and Lucas. As Ian: Telepathy and telekineses that rival Xavier's mutant power. As Lucas: his powers are similar to Pyro's only what makes his different is Ian can create fire out of thought. Personality David is a fragmented, multiple-personality-afflicted individual. His primary personality has fragmented into three, distinct personalities, that of himself, Ian, and Lucas. David is a relatively docile personality. Lucas is a violent, angry, manipulative personality bordering on sociopathic. He harbors hatred toward Charles Xavier, feeling abandoned and unloved, using his powers to get whatever he wants and hurt whoever he wants. Ian is a manifestation of David's inner child, feeling neglected and abandoned. He is selectively mute and also harbors resentment towards Charles Xavier. Background information Legion is based on his depiction in X-Men: Evolutions. Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse members